


bite my lip, spike my blood

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Husbands, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “Keith,” Shiro pants. “What are you doing here?”Keith takes a step forward, fingers still wrapped tightly around Shiro’s wrist. He pins Shiro’s hand to the small of his back and buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder.“What do you think?” Keith damn near purrs. He grinds his hips against Shiro’s. “I could smell you half way down the hall.”“Fuck,” Shiro gasps. Keith releases Shiro’s wrist and drags his tongue up the side of his neck. A shiver runs down Shiro’s spine. “That time again, huh?”





	bite my lip, spike my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by cursedberry's artwork of [Galra Keith](https://twitter.com/curs3dberry/status/1124700375343190021) being larger than Shiro and me being completely thirsty for that size difference. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988) and [sepia_cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_cigarettes/pseuds/sepia_cigarettes) for the beta on this one!

Sweat drips down Shiro’s forehead as he swings at the punching bag in front of him. The rhythmic thumps of his fists against the leather have become almost meditative. He’s so lost in the sound he doesn’t even hear the door to the gym open. When the soft footfalls finally register, Shiro whips around, ready to tackle the intruder.

Keith catches his human wrist in one hand, blocks a shot from the bionic one with the back of his forearm.

“Easy now, sweetheart,” he soothes.

“Keith,” Shiro pants. “What are you doing here?”

Keith takes a step forward, fingers still wrapped tightly around Shiro’s wrist. He pins Shiro’s hand to the small of his back and buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder.

“What do you think?” Keith damn near purrs. He grinds his hips against Shiro’s. “I could smell you half way down the hall.”

“Fuck,” Shiro gasps. Keith releases Shiro’s wrist and drags his tongue up the side of his neck. A shiver runs down Shiro’s spine. “That time again, huh?”

“Mmm,” Keith agrees, shoving his hips forward again. He presses a kiss just beneath Shiro’s ear. “You smell _amazing_.”

Shiro can’t imagine he smells like anything but sweat and testosterone after his workout, but if Keith has gone into heat, that would be exactly the thing to rile him up.

Keith shoves his tank top up until it’s bunched up under his armpits. He gently drags his fingers down Shiro’s chest, leaving the faintest little red marks behind. It doesn’t go amiss that Keith has filed his claws down to blunt edges. It’s always a sure that Shiro is going to get fucked through the mattress. Sex with Keith is always rather -- _athletic_ , but when he’s in heat it’s on a whole other level. Shiro certainly isn’t complaining.

Keith is lowering himself down to his knees now, pressing soft kisses to Shiro’s stomach, burying his nose in Shiro’s happy trail.

“I wanna taste you,” Keith murmurs. He mouths at Shiro’s cock through his sweats and Shiro groans, fisting his Altean hand in Keith’s hair. 

“Babe,” Shiro moans. “We can’t do this here.”

“Are you sure?” Keith says, pupils are blown wide with lust. He drags his tongue over the damp spot Shiro’s cock is making.

“Really -- oh _fuck_ \-- really sure,” Shiro says. It’s late in the evening -- as least as far as time goes in space. There probably won’t be too many crew wandering the halls, but the last thing Shiro needs is for one of his officers to walk in on him being savagely fucked by his Galra husband. “Bedroom,” Shiro insists. “Now.”

“Whatever you say, _Admiral_ ,” Keith says with a smirk. 

He stands and Shiro breathes a sigh of relief. That is, until Keith grabs Shiro’s arm and throws him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

“Keith,” Shiro yelps. “Put me down.”

“No,” Keith says, already heading for the door. “Better be quiet if you don’t want to draw anyone’s attention, sweetheart.”

Shiro’s cheeks flush and he hides his face against Keith’s shoulder. It’ll be apparent to the crew that the Admiral’s husband is home when they see the hickies and scratchmarks Shiro is sure to have tomorrow. He doesn’t need Keith carrying him off like a caveman to make it even more obvious.

Thankfully, the don’t run into anyone in the hallway. At least, no one who wanted to be seen. When they reach the elevator to their quarters, Keith finally puts him down. He backs Shiro up against the wall. Shiro is no small man, but Keith’s hands are large on his hips.

“Don’t act all shy, sweetheart. We both know you love it when I manhandle you.”

“Keith --” Shiro groans. He doesn’t have a rebuttal because Keith is entirely correct.

“You’re still just as hard as you were when we left the gym.” Keith noses against his jaw, rubs his lips against Shiro’s stubble. “Fuck, I can’t wait to get you naked.”

Shiro curls a hand around the back of Keith’s neck.

“I love it when you’re like this,” Shiro whispers.

“When I can’t think of anything but getting my cock inside you and marking you up?”

Shiro lets out an unintelligible groan at the thought.

“Yeah,” he says. Keith snorts out a laugh and kisses him roughly. “What’s so funny?”

“That’s all the time, Shiro. I’m just better at controlling myself most days.”

“Fuck, Keith, we are like two minutes away from being in our bed. Can you just -- not say anything else until then?” 

Shiro is not going to drop to his knees and blow his husband in this elevator but the temptation is _strong_.

“But how will I keep my mouth occupied until then?” Keith smirks at him. 

Shiro curses the fact that the Atlas has so many damned floors. He pushes himself up on his toes, his mouth crashing against Keith’s in a messy kiss. Shiro bites at his mouth and Keith _growls_ in response. When the elevator finally chimes, Keith scoops him up. This time Shiro doesn’t fight it. He winds his arms around Keith’s neck, wraps his legs around his waist and sinks his teeth into Keith’s neck.

The distance from the elevator to their quarters is a short one, but it feels like an eternity before Keith carries him inside. He heads straight for the bedroom and drops Shiro down onto the mattress. He doesn’t waste any time before yanking Shiro’s sweats and briefs down to to his ankles and dropping his head to lick at Shiro’s cock.

“Fuck, babe,” Shiro groans.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” Keith murmurs. He pushes Shiro’s thighs apart and swipes his tongue over Shiro’s balls. “You taste so good.”

Shiro laughs, pushing Keith’s bangs away from his face.

“Glad you think so,” he says. “I feel pretty gross after that workout.”

“You can shower when I’m done with you,” Keith says. “If you can still walk.”

“Are you gonna fuck me or are you just going to talk about it all night?”

Keith quirks an eyebrow at him and digs his fingers into Shiro’s thighs. Shiro watches Keith’s fangs retract before he bends his head to take Shiro’s cock in his mouth. A low and rumbling groan escapes from Shiro’s mouth as Keith’s lips slide down, taking him all the way in. Keith’s nose presses into his belly and Shiro’s toes curl. If there’s one thing Shiro appreciates about the Galra, it’s that their gag reflexes aren’t nearly as sensitive as human ones.

“Still wanna complain?” Keith asks, when he finally pulls off to take a breath. He swirls his tongue over the tip, lapping away Shiro’s precome, keeping eye contact the entire time. 

“Hah, no. No complaining here.”

“Good,” Keith says, his voice teetering on the edge of a growl. “Flip over.”

Shiro kicks off his sweats and resituates himself on the bed. Keith runs his hands up Shiro’s thighs and squeezes his ass. Shiro arches back into the touch and Keith gives him a playful slap before burying his face between Shiro’s cheeks. 

Before Keith, Shiro had been kind of ambivalent about rimming. Maybe his partners just weren’t that into it, or maybe it has something to do with the fact that Keith’s tongue could never compare to a human’s. Either way, Keith is doing some frankly _magical_ things to his ass and Shiro can’t help humping against the mattress. 

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” Keith asks. He nips at Shiro’s ass, little bites all over. Shiro can’t wait to look at the bruises tomorrow. “Or do you wanna wait?”

Shiro shakes his head.

“I want you inside me,” he says.

Keith’s fingers tighten around his thighs and he lets out a guttural growl against Shiro’s skin. Shiro feels the bed shift and looks back over his shoulder. Keith fishes the lube out of their bedside table and tosses it onto the bed.

“Get ready,” he says, his voice tight.

Shiro rolls onto his back, pulling his knees up to his chest and reaches between his legs. He wishes it were Keith’s fingers inside of him, but he can only imagine the amount of restraint it took for Keith to wait this long. When Keith goes through the trouble of filing down his claws, he makes it worth his while -- stretching Shiro open torturously slow, reducing him to a quivering mess before he ever even gets his cock inside of him. That will have to wait for another night.

Keith strips out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and climbs back into bed. Shiro has two fingers inside himself when Keith lowers his head between his legs and licks up the inside of his thigh. As he works a third finger in, Keith licks around them and Shiro swears he can hear him _purring_.

“Okay,” Shiro says. He eases his fingers out and wipes them on his tank top.

“Baby, you’re filthy,” Keith teases.

“Yeah and you love me for it,” Shiro quips back.

Keith hums a sound of agreement. He pulls Shiro forward by his hips and lines up his cock. Shiro bites his lip as the pointed head of Keith’s dick breaches him. Normally he’d spend more time stretching himself, but Keith’s desperation is contagious. He needs Keith inside him, needs to feel his body stretched to its limits around Keith and know that Keith is all his, now and forever.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Keith asks once he’s halfway in. 

“Yeah,” Shiro pants. “Keep going.”

He wraps his legs around Keith’s waist, encouraging him closer. Keith braces his arms above Shiro’s shoulders and shoves the rest of the way inside with a bitten off growl.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro yells, his fingers scratching down Keith’s back.

“Mine,” Keith snarls. His eyes flash yellow and then he’s sinking his teeth into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s body clenches down around the cock in his ass and if he could get a hand on his dick, he’d already be coming. Keith is licking at the mark now, kissing it and working his way up Shiro’s throat. “Mine,” he repeats, softer this time, as he looks down into Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro reaches up to curl his fingers around Keith’s cheek as he nods.

“Yours,” he agrees with a shaky breath.

Keith thrusts his hips and Shiro’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp. He does it again and this time Shiro isn’t silent. Keith bends to press their mouths together and Shiro’s bionic fingers tighten in Keith’s hair. Shiro pants between kisses, soft moans that grow steadily louder as the pace of Keith’s thrusts increase.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Shiro moans. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

Keith buries a soft chuckle in the crook of his neck, nipping at his skin as he pounds into Shiro harder and faster. Shiro slips his hand between their bodies, curls his fingers around his aching cock and pulls roughly. He’s torn between wanting to come and wanting this to last as long as possible. He grips the base of his dick to hold off his orgasm, groaning with frustration. Keith sits back on his heels and Shiro whimpers at the sudden loss. But it isn’t long before Keith is pulling Shiro into his lap, kissing him as Shiro sits back down on his cock. He wraps a hand tightly around Shiro’s dick.

“Come for me,” he says, his voice a low rumble. Shiro digs his fingers into Keith’s broad shoulders as he rides him, bouncing erratically. “That’s it,” Keith encourages. “Come on my cock, sweetheart.”

“Babe,” Shiro whines. “Scratch me.”

Keith presses a kiss to the underside of Shiro’s jaw and with his free hand rakes his nails over Shiro’s thigh. Shiro moans at the sensation, bounces faster. Keith’s fingers trail down his spine and across his ass. He rubs at the marks and goes back a second time. Shiro jerks himself faster, the muscles in his thighs tightening as his body clenches hard around Keith’s cock. He comes with Keith’s name on his lips and stills, burying his face in Keith’s neck.

When Shiro finally catches his breath, he lifts his head and Keith bites at his mouth. His purple eyes are nearly black, pupils blown wide. He swipes his fingers through the mess of Shiro’s come and sucks them clean. Shiro squeezes his dick one last time before he goes totally soft.

“Feel good?” Keith asks.

Shiro’s brain isn’t in a place to form words but he makes a contented sound as he nods. Keith manhandles him onto his hands and knees. Shiro lets his head fall to the mattress, a soft whimper falling from his mouth as Keith slowly pushes back inside of him.

Keith fists one hand in Shiro’s hair, the other tight around his hip as he begins to thrust again. Shiro feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. He groans, hands fisting in the bed sheets. It isn’t long before he collapses down face first, his ass up in the air for Keith to use as he pleases.

“That it’s,” Keith growls. “I know you love it when I mount you.”

Keith’s hips slam into him and Shiro can only lie there and take it. He’s so sensitive right now -- he can feel each one of the ridges on Keith’s dick as it brushes against his prostate. If he had any energy at all left he’d make an attempt at coming again.

“Babe,” Shiro moans. “I -- I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Keith bends to kiss the back of his neck.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’m almost there.” 

He thrusts a handful of times, hard and punishing, the sound of his thighs slapping against Shiro’s ass is loud in the quiet room. Keith comes with a emphatic grunt, his nails raking down Shiro’s back as his hips finally still. He lays down, spooned up behind Shiro, his softening cock still inside of him and presses kisses to the back of Shiro’s head.

“Fuck, I love you,” Keith whispers.

Shiro brings one of Keith’s hands up to his mouth, kisses the backs of his knuckles and then the black band of his wedding ring. They were bucking Galra tradition, but Keith insisted that Shiro not be the only one wearing one.

“Love you too.”

“Still want that shower?” Keith asks. 

Shiro laughs weakly.

“Only if you want to carry me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on twitter!](https://twitter.com/zombietime_/)


End file.
